dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi vs Baldina
Baldi vs Baldina '''is the third DBX by IanTEB. Description A battle on who can touch the other first, who's the fastest? Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Pre-Fight (School) The video starts in Baldi's Office where he's doing "paperwork" and not filling files for disappearing children. Then The Principal of the Thing comes into Baldi's office. Principal of the Thing: Baldi, we're having some competition with another school down the street. Baldi: Is that so? Baldi: I'll make the school shut down... Principal of the Thing: How Sir? Baldi: With my secret methods... (Hang) Baldi then goes out of his office, ruler in hand. On his way out Playtime gets in front of him. (Playtime) Playtime: Let's play! (Hang Again) Baldi: Baldi goes straight throw Playtime making her disappear. It's a Bully then gets in Baldi's Way. It's A Bully: Give me something greeeeeeaaaaatttt. Baldi then goes through It's a Bully, making him get the same fate as Playtime. 1st Prize then gets in the way of Baldi. 1st Prize: Will you marry me? Baldi goes straight through 1st Prize making him get the same fate as both It's a Bully and Playtime. Baldi then gets out of the schoolhouse and goes straight over to the school Baldina works at. Baldina: Hi it's me Baldina your Literature Teacher. Baldi: So your the reason our school is getting shame? Baldi: I. WILL. END. YOU. Fight (Battle Theme) Baldi goes slaps his ruler towards Baldina, so she runs away. Baldi: Hahahahaha! Baldina then finds a room to the side of her, she enters said room, only to be locked away by the Bully. Baldi gets closer to the room, and just in time, Baldina manages to get out of the room. Baldina starts running but quickly turns back. Baldina: If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Baldina then runs up to Baldi, she swiftly dodges to the back of Baldina and almost hits her from behind, but she quickly turns. Then in another hallway Zauchka finds one of Baldi's You Can Think Pad's. Zauchka: Math! Zauchka answers the two first problems correctly, but is stumped at the last one, she answers 54, and to no surprise it's wrong. Baldi: I hear math, that bad. Baldi then got quicker and goes speeds up to Baldina. Baldina: Oh No! She then as quickly as she can, runs down the Hallway. She runs to the outside of the cactus room/computer room. Meanwhile, Baldi's trying to catch up to Baldina, on the way he finds an Open Book, he keeps it for later. Then as Baldi's going down the hallway Cleaner makes the floor wet, making Baldi take the other way around. Around this time Baldina catches her breath and starts going the way she came from. When she gets to the place where Cleaner had made the floor wet, the water had dried making her able to quickly get to Baldi. She surprises Baldi from behind but Baldi manages to go forward and turn. Baldina then takes 2 quick steps and almost moves Baldi when Baldi places the Open Book on her, making her unable to move. Baldina: Oh No... Baldi then goes up to Baldina and goes through her, making her have a horrible fate. K.O.! (Default Fortnite Dance Baldi Version) Baldi then does the Default Fortnite Dance. Results Winner: Baldi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Original VS Ripoff' themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music